prettylittleliarssfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 7 Messages
Sent by Alex Drake: 24 *Sent by Noel Kahn: 1 *Sent by Sydney Driscoll: 3 *Sent by Aria Montgomery: 1 Tick-Tock, Bitches *Message #279: "A lie for a lie, an eye for an eye. The bell tolls for Hanna -A.D." *Message #280: "You've got 24 hours to give me Charlotte's real killer or Hanna dies. Tick-tock, bitches." *Message #281: Photograph of Hanna being tortured. Bedlam *Message #282: "Couldn't have done it without you. Glad we are on the same team. -A.D." *Message #283: "She's mine now. No take backs. No do-overs. -A.D." Along Comes Mary *Message #284: "Thank me later, ungrateful bitch. -A.D." *Message #285: "Your friends gave me your dirty jacket... But I couldn't find a shred of evidence. -A.D." Wanted: Dead or Alive *Message #286: "Next time you bury someone, make sure they're actually dead." (Phone call with Archer Dunhill's voice) *Message #287: "First you turn her in, then you leave her all alone. Stupid bitches." (Phone call with Archer Dunhill's voice) *Message #288: "Honey I'm home" Original G'A'ngsters *Message #289: "Roses are Red, Violets are Blue. You killed Elliott and I could have killed you. -A.D." *Message #290: "If you find out who I am before I find out who killed Charlotte, YOU DIE. -A.D." Exes and OMGs *Message #291: "I warned you bitches. Do you really want to end up dead?" The DArkest Knight *Message #292: "1465 Elm Street. 10PM bitches. Let's swap my thumb drive for your camera." (This was sent by Jenna and Noel presumably, but was considered an "A" message by the PLL Instagram account.) Playtime *Message #293: "It's Playtime! -A.D." (Sent with a a big black box containing a board game.) *Message #294: "Endgame... Bitches." *Message #295: "Would you like to get closer to your mother? Play the GAME. -A.D." *Message #296: "Visit A Sick Friend. Get A Reward." (with a photo of Toby) *Message #297: A letter from Mary Drake to Spencer. *Message #298: "Can't stop playing now. Winner take all." These Boots Were Made for Stalking *Message #299: Footage of Addison Derringer with her boyfriend behind The Brew. *Message #300: "Wait your turn, Bitch. It'll come. And you'll be ready. -A.D." *Message #301: "Embrace your darkness, Em. I've had to. That's how you win the game. -A.D." Hold Your Piece *Message #302: A video of an animated baby crying. *Message #303: "Play with me, Hanna. -A.D." *Message #304: "Time to play!" *Message #305: "Answer the door." *Message #306: A silicone doll of Hanna, with the face sewn back on. *Message #307: "Wear me" (with a kimono dress) *Message #308: "Did you do it?" *Message #309: "Hey, Loser. Say goodbye to your prize! -A.D." *Message #310: Archer's finger, sent to the Rosewood police. Power Play *Message #311: "Solve the puzzle and get away with murder." *Message #312: "39.967648 | -72.883301" (GPS coordinates to the "Mystery Location".) *Message #313: "Jessica DiLaurentis kept excellent records. If Ezra knew what was in your file, he would definitely choose Nicole. And she would be visiting him in jail." (sent via a video chat) *Message #314: "Someone moved your piece off the game board. Do you want to lose?" (sent via a video chat) *Message #315: "Meet me. Now." (sent with a location pin.) *Message #316: "I hear congrats are in order! Pick 10 items for your little one. Happy shopping!" *Message #317: A necklace with Emily's name. *Message #318: "Made a decision yet? -A.D." In the Eye Abides the Heart *Message #319: "Hello, Aria. I thought you'd appreciate a friendly face. No more messengers. No more go-betweens just you and me face to face... If I want you to understand something, you'll do as you're told. Otherwise, your friends will find out that you've taken care of yourself. Oh, and wait until Ezra. He's just a document away from going to prison. I want the same thing you want... The end of the game. And that's what we're going to accomplish together." (sent via a video chat) *Message #320: "Rule number one: Never send me to voicemail... You talked to your friends this morning, what was that all about? ...You know, Aria, trust is a two way street. If you wanna live happily ever after, I need to know that you have my back. Otherwise the prince goes back to the tower and there's no fairytale wedding for the princess... Everything. Now let's try this agin. What were Hanna and Spencer doing the other day when they left town... But they found something. You can tell by your eyes. Don't push your luck, Aria. Not with me... And?" (sent via a video chat) *Message #321: "You saw this book yourself? ...Where is it now? ...Would I tell you if I was? You're a good spy, Aria. Now let's see what type of thief you are." (sent via a video chat) *Message #322: A video of them with Aria's file. The Glove That Rocks the Cradle *Message #323: "Pick up my homework or go to Detention. Remember, prison food makes you fat." *Message #324: "Hanna think it's her turn, but yours isn't up yet and you're playing for me. -A.D." *Message #325: A text on where to drop off the hard drive at Rosewood High. Driving Miss Crazy *Message #326: "You can’t afford not to. You still want this, don’t you? ....But we agreed that you weren’t done... Then you’ll get it. But first you need to deliver a gift to Spencer and her family... Your call. Maybe the best man could use some of this in his toast: Does the groom know that you once referred to him as a twisted, conniving predator or that you wanted the Rosewood Police to formally charge him for exploiting a teenager when he was in a position of power... But you filled it out, sweetheart. No one had a gun to your head... Oh, fortunately for me there is no statute of limitations so either you deliver that gift or you’re getting hitched in Cell Block 17.” (sent via a video chat) *Message #327: A voice message planted by Aria of a conversation between Peter Hastings and Mary Drake. Category:A's Messages